


Чистое бритьё

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Facial Shaving, Intimacy, Knives, M/M, Pining, Shaving, Smoking, Trust, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Стив осторожно ведёт лезвием по коже Баки, и тот не вздрагивает, он даже не моргает.





	Чистое бритьё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a close shave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027220) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



> R (авторский), по факту PG, военный таймлайн, взаимное бритьё, ножи, игры с доверием, курение вредит вашему здоровью.

Они по-разному понимают, что самое тяжёлое в пребывании на фронте. Для Баки – Стив это знает – самое сложное – жить среди насилия. Вставать утром, заряжать свою винтовку и знать, что твоя работа на сегодня – остаться последним выжившим. Знать, что, подведя итог количеству убийств, – взяв на себя ответственность за чужие жизни, оборвав их, – ты будешь вынужден взглянуть в глаза своим врагам и признать свои грехи. 

Что, так или иначе, тебе всё равно придётся чистить своё оружие. Кровь на твоих руках замаскируется пятнами оружейного масла, и в конце концов ты перестанешь видеть разницу. И это самая тяжёлая ноша для Баки. 

Для Стива тяжелее всего наблюдать за тем, как это происходит. Отдавать приказы, чтобы это происходило. Видеть, как свет в глазах Баки понемногу тускнеет день ото дня, и быть не в силах хоть что-то сделать с этим. Знать, что это необходимость. Внезапно засомневаться в этом. И всё равно приказывать, один грёбаный день за другим. 

Поздравлять Баки с успешным совершением деяний, уничтожающих его дух. Отчаянно извиняться на исходе ночи. Знать, что Баки слышит его, но ответов не находит.

Что Баки даже не думает винить его за всё это, хотя должен бы. 

Стив силится шутить, когда Баки возвращается мрачнее тучи. Когда уверенные решительные руки Баки разбирают винтовку на детали, когда его пальцы погружаются в грязь, покрываясь маслом и фантомами прожитого дня, Стив смотрит на него и вставляет остроумное замечание. Он делает это потому, что не может притянуть его в объятия, и, возможно, это и есть самое сложное – нет тепла, которое он мог бы предложить. Нет укрытия от этой бури. Единственный путь – это путь вперёд, и он отправляет Баки на передовую, снова и снова.

Чем дальше они продвигаются, тем быстрее смогут попасть домой. 

Баки в это не верит. И это тоже тяжело.

***

Стив думает, что однажды они найдут утешение друг в друге, как бывало раньше, им бы только выбраться отсюда. Иногда он уверен, что они не смогут. Он так или иначе думает об огне в глазах Баки, словно ещё возможно зажечь его снова. Словно Баки позволил бы ему попробовать.

Баки не любит, когда Стив касается его в подобные дни. Стив понимает, почему. Он всегда чётко понимал социальную приемлемость, фронт ничем не отличается от мирной жизни в этом плане. Он пытается выжить, к чему эти соблазны? Зачем повторять те жаркие ночи, когда не оставалось ничего, кроме влажных звуков? 

Стив скучает по ним и скучает по Баки. Баки рядом и одновременно далеко. Иногда, когда чувство вины особенно сильно, Стив наблюдает, как Баки бродит по лагерю, и вспоминает: запахи, ощущения и прерывистые стоны. 

Сегодня как раз такой день. Стив подозревает, что Баки знает. Два дня они с трудом пробивались через немецкие позиции. У них не было времени поспать, едва хватало времени поесть. Сейчас Стив наконец-то первый раз за день присел, но Баки всё ещё стоит, с досадой разглядывая сломанную бритву.

Баки бросает на него взгляд. Стив прекрасно знает такие взгляды. 

– Как? – бормочет он, держа ручку бритвы. 

– Я швырнул тебя вон в то дерево, – лениво отзывается Стив. Он поправляет ботинок, делая вид, что занят. – Засёк танк. Наверное, тогда и сломалась. 

– О, да. 

– Извини. Можешь взять мою. Она в рюкзаке. 

Молчание. Стив поднимает взгляд и видит, что Баки стоит, уперев руки в бёдра, и со странным выражением лица рассматривает лежащие перед ним на земле вещи: сломанная бритва, боевой нож, охотничий нож, украденный на базе Гидры. Стив смотрит на брезент, потом снова на Баки. Баки медленно переводит взгляд на Стива.

– Полагаю, твоя тоже сломана, – говорит он, – ты же упал. Уронил Мориту на землю. Да, кстати, нам могут понадобиться противогазы завтра*. – Гидра уже пыталась провести газовую атаку, это возможно. – Может быть, нам стоит сделать это старомодным способом. 

Стив хмурится, когда Баки наклоняется. Преодолевает три шага и вкладывает в ладонь Стива рукоять охотничьего ножа. 

Стив ловит его взгляд и пристально смотрит. Они оба. А потом Баки отходит, чтобы сложить их рюкзаки у дерева. Усаживается сверху, прислонившись спиной к стволу, и зажигает одну из нескольких оставшихся сигарет, чиркнув спичкой о кору. 

Пока Баки курит, он смотрит прямо на Стива из-под полуопущенных ресниц, медленно моргая. 

Минуты тянутся. Сигарета тлеет. Деревянная рукоять ножа теплеет в ладони Стива. 

Гаснущие оранжевые искорки подталкивают Стива к действию, и он наконец поднимается на ноги. Снимает куртку и стягивает с плеч форму, завязывая рукава вокруг бёдер. В одной нижней майке немного прохладно, но он хочет, чтобы руки были свободны. Хочет быть настолько уверенным, насколько может. Хочет удерживать голову Баки в нужном положении без помех, раз уж он собрался провести лезвием по линии его челюсти. 

Он медленно шагает вперёд, двигаясь небрежно и с явно выраженными намерениями, и Баки делает медленный глоток из своей фляжки, запрокинув голову – шея обнажённая и беззащитная. Баки выливает в руку немного воды, смачивает щёки, ведёт ладонью по горлу. Стив наблюдает за каждым его движением, прослеживает взглядом скольжение большого пальца по подбородку, когда Баки поворачивается к нему. 

Стив отмечает изменение наклона, когда проводит пальцами по линии его челюсти, ставит его голову в нужное положение, надеясь, что Баки вымыл нож, после того как стырил его. Да должен был, он щепетилен в таких делах. 

Стив осторожно, нежно прижимает лезвие к его коже. 

Проверяет силу нажатия. Баки не шевелится, даже не моргает. Он удерживает взгляд Стива, и в глазах бесконечное доверие, к которому примешивается вспышка адреналина, когда Стив принимается за работу, и это… ох.

Первое касание ножа медленное и плавное.

Баки закрывает глаза, когда лезвие исчезает. 

Стив отирает нож о бедро и снова поднимает его, уверенно и мрачно. Они знают, что не одни. Где-то неподалёку смеётся Морита – громко и заразительно. Стив замечал, как Дум-Дум таращится на них, когда они смотрят друг на друга, и уверен, что тот наблюдает и сейчас. Впрочем, Стив уверен и в том, что Дуган не собирается болтать об этом, да и не замечал за ним особой озабоченности моралью. 

Пялятся на них или нет, Баки совершенно неподвижен. Ещё одно лёгкое касание. Великолепно. Стив скользит большим пальцем по полосе выбритой кожи, восхищаясь собственной работой. Баки облизывает губы, его взгляд перемещается на рот Стива. Стив удерживает его за подбородок, мягко и непринуждённо очерчивает лезвием каждый изгиб.

Не он это начал, но он знает, чем это закончится. Они движутся в полной тишине – провести по коже, очистить лезвие, примериться, снова провести. 

Он отвлекается один раз, поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться глазами с Баки. Порез, и Баки шипит сквозь зубы, Стив выдыхает и стирает кровь. Он бормочет извинения, которые Баки игнорирует. 

– Болеть будет, – говорит Стив, закончив, касается пальцами горящего следа там, где дрогнула рука. 

Но Баки лишь смотрит на него и мягко, осторожно забирает нож. 

Медленно прищуривается. 

Стив щурится в ответ. 

А потом Баки встаёт и кивает вниз. Хочет, чтобы Стив сел. Стив трёт подбородок в лёгком удивлении: он по-прежнему забывает, что у него растёт борода, если никто не напомнит об этом. 

Повисает пауза. Акценты смещаются. В глазах Баки стынет сталь, пока он ждёт. Стив ощущает тяжесть, нарастающую в паху, в горле, в кончиках пальцев, и есть кое-что, чего он хочет – этого и не этого одновременно 

Так или иначе, он садится. Баки зажимает лезвие зубами, выливает на ладони воду из фляжки. Проводит холодными руками по лицу Стива, сначала жёстко, потом нежно. Гладит большим пальцем скулу, и от интимности этого жеста Стив вздрагивает. Забавно, пока нож был у Стива, он был непоколебим, но сейчас нож у Баки, и Стив словно наэлектризован. Горячие булавки вонзаются в его позвоночник, между лопаток и вниз. 

Баки берёт нож в руку и встаёт перед Стивом, снова заставляя его почувствовать себя маленьким. Это работает. И Баки это знает. Его взгляд открытый и тёмный, но ясный, и он выглядит лет на десять моложе – ещё неиспорченным войной. 

Он нависает над Стивом и удерживает его подбородок. Стив не отводит взгляд. Из леса не доносится ни звука.

Баки так близко, что Стив чувствует его тепло.

Баки прижимает притупившуюся сталь к его челюсти и ведёт поперёк. 

Стив не двигается. Не дышит. Когда лезвие исчезает, безболезненно, бескровно, воздух наполняет его лёгкие слишком быстро. 

– Спокойно, – хрипло бормочет Баки, и Стив может только смотреть на него, не отрываясь. 

Ещё одно широкое движение. Надавить, отвести руку. Стив чувствует, как сжимается его горло, и это не помогает. Ещё хуже – Баки тоже это замечает, поглаживает большим пальцем кадык, и это только всё усугубляет. 

– Дыши, – говорит Баки. 

Посмотрите на них: полностью одетые, на чужой земле, и Стив распадается на части в руках Баки. Полтора года они разрушали сами себя и наконец получили передышку. 

Стив ошеломлён этим прикосновением. Баки в полной готовности и ждёт. Наконец Стив зажмуривается. Баки мягко наклоняет его голову, и Стив вдыхает, когда лезвие медленно и осторожно скользит по беззащитной шее. 

Как будто вместе со щетиной Баки слой за слоем снимает с него напряжение. Он вытирает лезвие об одежду, как делал Стив, и не спешит – примериться, выждать, сделать аккуратно. 

Баки проверяет угол и давление, чтобы убедиться, что не поранит, и дыхание Стива выравнивается с каждым движением. Баки сосредоточен, так чертовски сосредоточен на нём. Он в безопасности. Они оба. Если бы Баки не сглатывал так тяжело, Стив мог бы представить, что тот занят чем-то ещё – смазывает и разбирает винтовку, к примеру. 

Они оба знают, что каждый из них пытается сказать другому. Это извинение в двух актах: Баки – за то, что оставил его, Стив – за то, что притащил сюда. Но здесь и сейчас они настоящие – своего рода возвращение, лучшее, что они могут сделать в таких обстоятельствах.

Баки заканчивает. Его плечи расслабляются, лезвие отстраняется от лица Стива. Стив катартически выдыхает. Это едва ли освобождает его, но заполняет пустоту. Он скучал по этому, и уже скучает снова, во рту пересохло. Стив облизывает губы, с трудом разлепляет их, и Баки протягивает руку, словно притянутый этим жестом. 

Он касается большим пальцем губы Стива – надавливает, гладит.

– Спасибо, – шепчет Стив, когда касание исчезает. 

Баки смотрит на него и почти улыбается. 

– Всегда пожалуйста, – отвечает он и смотрит куда-то за деревья, а потом медленно делает шаг назад. Прохлада снова возвращается, Стив внезапно чувствует, что уже вечер. – Очень важно быть гладко выбритым. Единственный вариант заставить эти чёртовы противогазы прилегать плотнее. 

Стив кивает и пытается вернуться в реальность. Швейцария. Война. 

– А с нашими сломанными бритвами… 

– Кто знает, когда нам удастся пополнить запасы? – Баки пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. Крутит лезвие в пальцах – жест рассеянный, но возбуждающий. – Возможно, придётся сделать это ещё раз. 

– Везёт как утопленникам.

– Да, – соглашается Баки и оставляет Стива в изнеможении.

***

Когда Стив наконец-то может двигаться, он не теряет времени даром, выискивает в свои вещах бритву и ломает каблуком ботинка.

Баки не видит, как он это делает, но Стив абсолютно уверен, что тот всё ещё улыбается. 

 

* Для лучшего прилегания противогаза к лицу кожа должна быть гладко выбрита


End file.
